The F r a g i l e Doll
by PinkParadise23
Summary: After a tragic incident that lead his parents to their death, Sora was left orphaned with no where to go except for his creepy uncle's mansion. The mansion full of secrets. He started to find little pieces that joined up the incomplete puzzle in his room to create an image of a sickly doll, smiling pallidly. But... what was the biggest secret? His dreams or the sobs? AU. SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! I hope you like this story! There needs to be more SoKai love! :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Out in the dark abyss of the night, a mousy coloured mouse roamed the isolated streets of the gloomy town. The rodent's obsidian beady eyes searched the alleyway, while it's tiny pink nose searched for the aroma of anything consumable. The chill from the concrete sent a bitter cold shiver to travel up the little creature's spine. The heavy pour down of the rain made the little mouse flee away towards the deeper part of the alley, getting engulfed into the dark dangers of it instead of being welcomed by the light it had searched for in order to have a better life.

The dusky mouse had no value, it was not an amiable creature, consisting of a very short lifespan and having nothing else in mind other than it's main goal; survival. It also remained in the lowest part of the food chain, having no other purpose other than to do something for something else's survival, losing it's own life in the process.

From a distance, on the highest floor of the secretive mansion of the town, through a rectangular window, amethyst coloured eyes stared up at the cloud filled obsidian sky through thick eyelashes that seemed too thick to be real. Warm tears brimmed at the corners of the porcelain girl's large eyes, she blinked rapidly, forcibly attempting to get rid of them. Her feelings were quite similar to that wandering mouse slowly going towards the clutches of danger with no one to help her out, ever. Especially her family.

...

The loud ring of the door alerted the household of the newcomer at the front porch of the glamorous mansion. A frail looking girl received the door with trembling hands, her skin was as pale as snow, and her equally plain dress complimented her skin-tone, straight locks of thick, platinum blonde hair were trapped in a low ponytail behind her, reaching her narrow waist. The only colour that was not so plain in her appearance were her dazzling cerulean eyes and her paint smeared hands.

Upon receiving the door, a faint smile slipped up her light rose lips at the sight of the expected guest, her master's nephew.

The boy in front of her looked no older than seventeen years, in fact, he could easily pass on as a fifteen year old with those soft cheeks that gave off the impression of him being immature and carefree, which he seemed to be, yet, his seriousness could take form without warning. Voluminous, triangular chestnut spikes sprouted out of his scalp in multiple directions, which grabbed many people's attentions, usually asking him whether it was his real hair or not. His grin was one of the best features about him, it was so upbeat and contagious that it did not take long for his surroundings to lighten up, his sun-kissed skin glistened all the time, as if it was unreal due to it being so flawless.

However, his eyes...they were the most unique shade of cobalt, it was a beautiful shade that no one else was blessed with. Many people described his eyes as the, 'clear windows to his soul,' while others claimed he held onto multiple feelings that sent a shiver up their spine whenever his eyes met someone's. His eyes represented the imagery of a cloudless sky, just blue. They were mesmerising if they were stared at too long. Maybe that's why he was called Sora. Sky. Sora Strife.

"Naminé!" the boy in front of her cheered happily, tightly embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

Despite the fact that the petite blonde was a servant and not a part of the noble society, Sora adored her as if she was a part of his family. Even if it meant going through another lecture of remaining in his own 'class'.

Shortly after, he pulled away from the blonde and she scurried away silently, carrying his small rucksack with her up the stairs to one of the bedrooms.

Sora knew the mansion like the back of his head, therefore, he did not require a tour. It was surprising to see his upbeat attitude despite the amount of obstacles that were thrown in his way, his parents' death being one of the major ones.

Almost immediately, his eyes caught sight of his aged uncle, bald, tall and bent over as if he had an immense backache, which he probably did. His skin was a little darker than Sora's and a silver beard framed his chin, being the only source of hair on his face, other than his eyebrows. In addition, the aged man had frightening eyes that reminded the teenaged boy of his deceased twin, Vanitas. He also had pointed ears that reminded Sora of an elf, even though he would never dare to mention it.

"Ah Sora, my favourite nephew."

"Quoting The Lion King, are you uncle?" the sixteen year old questioned, quirking his brows, "Besides Vanitas-," the boy stopped himself.

"I know. I'm sorry about your loss. Let's not talk about it, alright? Have you seen your room?" said Xehanort, fidgeting.

For a boy as young as him and someone who had been through so much, Sora was incredibly strong, he allowed a grin to form across his face and cheered, "I'm going right now, see you later!"

...

Many parts of the mansion were blocked away, in dust and locked doors, their keys missing. The brunette had never explored the highest floor of the 'secretive mansion.' The drop of temperature and the lack of light made goosebumps form across his skin. He shivered as he dragged his feet. He felt uncomfortable...

'Maybe 'cause you lied to your creepy uncle and just decided to go to forbidden places, idiot,' his brother's voice lectured him through his thoughts. The boy chuckled nervously at no one in particular.

Maybe the fact that he sneaked through the dusty, cobwebbed stairs at the back of the mansion in the most isolated corner made him fidget, he felt nervous. What would the consequences be?

Many residents of the area claimed the mansion to be haunted, most of the time hearing soft sobs coming from the highest floor, the attic, some even claimed to hear screams, whether it was a girl or a little boy was difficult to identify.

Shrugging the rumours aside, the boy kept on walking until he halted in his tracks to find a crimson door with no keyhole or handles, he stood there, baffled, raising his caramel eyebrows in the process.

Just one floor below was his room, the door he was standing in front of at the moment, must have been the wall, because...there was a door right on his ceiling which required the key to opening it. It was the attic.

Feeling as curious as a cat, he walked towards the smooth surface of the 'door'. The rate of his heart became absolutely wild and he began to feel his skin glisten with sweat. Looking at the door reminded him of all the blood that was shed and the lives that were lost, which eventually led him to this creepy, dreadful place.

If he had any other family members, he would never live with his old uncle.

A petite hand was firmly placed on his shoulder which made the brunette jump. "Woah! Who-," he cut his speech of, it was just one of the caretaker other than Naminé.

The aged woman smiled a little, informing him, "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to, I was just told to let you know that your dinner is ready."

Sora smiled back, "No problem, thanks!"

The woman stopped in the middle of descending down the stairs. "If I were you, I would not come up here," she warned, indirectly gesturing to her hand-less arm.

The teenager cringed inwardly and followed after, all thoughts of the blood red door forgotten.

...

Night fell at a rapid speed, Sora decided to spend the rest of his evening unpacking his belongings, and continued the procedure after dinner, he had a very small conversation with the blonde maid and then he decided to set his belongings around the relatively empty room, it was nearing mid night and he just managed to finish packing, the last item he had pulled out of his tiny rucksack, was a family photograph he would treasure for a lifetime. Silent tears cascaded down his sun-kissed skin and travelled to his lips. His tears tasted salty. He rapidly blinked in order to trap the tears away. He was not supposed to be so broken.

Beside his gigantic bed was a wooden, black side-table with two drawers, Sora took the clutched photo frame and gently placed it on the side table next the alarm clock. The first drawer had a jumbled mix of letters, aimed to make it difficult to read, the wood was terribly scratched and it had a lot of errors. However, the bottom drawer had clearer words, even if it was more scarred than the top one.

The brown haired boy was able to make out a few words.

_'Leave this place!'_

_'Go back...this is all a façade of positivity, everything is bad!'_

_'DON'T EVEN THINK OF OPENING THIS.'_

A shiver ran up the teenaged boy's spine, he closed his eyes for a second and then, reopened them, he tried to open the draw despite the capitalised letters that threatened to harm him. The draw jagged open without a struggle.

'Easy,' Sora thought.

His cerulean eyes peered inside, there was a single puzzle piece, of soft rosy lips, pulled down into a frown. They looked feminine.

His heart jumped to his throat at the sound of heavy footsteps, he quickly slammed the draw shut, kicked his huge yellow shoes off and jumped into his unbelievably soft bed, pulling the quilt to his chin.

In the dim light, Xehanort's golden eyes glowed like a fireball, "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

The aged man smiled faintly, wished his nephew good night and shut the door, leaving the chocolate haired boy, consumed in the darkness.

His eyes darted in every direction, the silence was eating him up like the deep force of slumber, however, he remained fully alert and only then did he hear the faintest sob directly coming from the room above him.

.

.

.

His blood froze in his veins.

Was that real or a figment of his imagination? Was it Naminé or-?

The cry was louder this time and Sora dared to move his head a little, as if he was under the threat of having a broken neck if he were to make a sound.

The sob came again and he bolted up right.

.

.

.

Only to meet large, glowing blue eyes staring back at him.

**...**

**A/N: Please leave a review! Chapter two is already in progress! Should I continue or...? **


	2. Clue One: Toilet

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews guys! Here's chapter 2! Note: I'm not sure how long this story is going to be! Thanks for the favourites and follows too! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the story. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He had never felt so unnerved in his life until now. The glowing pair of eyes that bore into his soul in the darkness uncomforted him, he suddenly choked out, "Naminé?"

There was no response from the person. He was sure it was a girl, it had to be Naminé because no one else possessed blue eyes other than him and Naminé...in the mansion at least, unless Roxas or Xion showed up all of a sudden.

The bright eyed silhouette did not utter anything, the brown haired boy could see it move it's head and rest it's head on the side of his bed, however, almost immediately, the silhouette neared him and it's hair brushed against his shoulder, it was definitely a girl...

A small sob escaped her lips, he saw the silhouette raise her head and now that he examined her head closely, her eyes were not as blue as he had thought it to be, in fact, they were a light shade of lavender, mixing with the darker shades of blue in her eyes. They were unique, beautiful even.

No matter how much he tried to look away, her eyes pleaded him to not look away, as if she was depending her life on him. Sensing that the dark figure was harmless, Sora relaxed a little even though he was blushing due to her towering over him while he was trying to sleep.

He finally asked her the question that was gnawing at his mind like a pest, "W-who are you?"

There was an abrupt silence, it seemed as if the girl was thinking of how to respond to him. "N-no one," she whispered in the dark with a pained tone, she sounded a lot like Naminé.

Even though the girl was not Naminé, Sora found the girl's presence comforting and reached out to gently push her off of him but she had already gotten off and stared at him from a distance.

"How come you're here, are you a ghost or something?" the brunette lamely joked even though he felt really unnerved.

The silhouette remained quiet. "I used to live in a really small village, not too far from here...," she began and then stopped to look at him as if she was asking for his permission to continue.

Outside, the chattering rain touched the window like tapping fingers and the moon was concealed by the heavy clouds. For a split second, everything in his room was lightened up to reveal a petite girl with porcelain skin and ruby locks framing her face, she looked almost like Naminé!

He shrugged the resemblance off as a figment of his imagination. If only he knew how closely related the two girls were...

"Continue...," he whispered.

"I was an only child. My parents were really old and sick, which meant that I had to work a lot for us to survive. When I was ten, I met a boy who was around my age, probably a little older than myself. He was from a rich noble's family, he was...really kind and loyal to his friends, despite the class difference. He was friends with everyone! I even worked for his family once and he let me off the hook and gave me a lot of profit I did not deserve. You could say I liked him a lot...but...," the girl stopped, turning away from him.

Sora was becoming really inquisitive at this point, "But what?"

He heard her inhale sharply. "But, when we decided to meet up again, he never showed up. Never. It was as if he never existed...," the girl trailed off.

There was a short pause with no sound except for the lightening and rain outside.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Sora questioned slowly.

Once again, he heard her inhale sharply yet it seemed as if she was choking on sobs, "Y-ye-no...No."

"Are you sure?"

"I used to carry this doll around with me, it was very...fragile," her soft voice echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls which therefore, made it seem louder, she smoothly ignored his question.

Deciding to not question her further about the boy, he asked, quietly, "Fragile?"

"Yes..., I didn't know what her purpose was or why I even had her, but now, if I see her again, I want to burn her."

The boy remained silent due to not knowing how to respond to her venomous reply, he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck while he narrowed his eyes a little. "Why?" he asked again, cautiously, hoping that she would not flare up with anger.

She chose to ignore him and said nothing.

"Why are you telling me everything?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows even though it was not visible to her.

"What do you think…? What do you think about the scratches on your drawers? What do you think about the puzzle piece? Those lips, they are identical to my doll's."

He did not know what to make of her questions…

They remained silent until she decided to answer his previous question with slight hesitation.

The silhouette sighed loudly, "Every-time I looked at her, her eyes would send this sharp pain through my chest and...and I would collapse," she stopped briefly before continuing, "-And many villagers complained that I turned into a cruel 'little' thing who looked fragile, just like the damn doll but... totally deceiving. Apparently, I-," silence completely engulfed the dark room.

The door to Sora's room slammed open and the lights turned on, revealing his uncle. He looked extremely tired, as if he was going to lose conscientiousness any second. "Sora, why are you out of bed and who were you talking to?" questioned Xehanort, suspiciously.

Fortunately for Sora, he had his phone in his hand, he chuckled nervously yet again, "I was uh- talking! Talking to Roxas, yeah! W-why are you up so late?" he grinned, attempting to conceal his façade a little more.

The old man chuckled, "Being the rich and envied man I am, I would not want anything unprotected now, would I?"

Something about what he said unnerved the brunette, but he decided to shrug it off, "Good night, uncle."

"Good night."

The weirdest thing about that night was that the girl was no where in sight, as if she was a ghost or that maybe Sora had imagined her. Then again, he could not constantly use his imagination as the answer to all his questions, could he?

Some thing was not right, he could feel it.

...

"I've been wondering, have you...?" the brown haired boy paused for a second, "Have you seen something, maybe a girl- with purplish-blue eyes?"

The petite blonde next to him gazed up, halting her sketch of him. Her expression looked pained, as if something was troubling her. She lowered her gaze as she attempted to prevent the tears from pouring out; her crystal blue eyes were glued to the sketch pad while she muttered incoherent words.

"Naminé? Are you…alright?" Sora questioned, cautiously.

A weak smile painfully appeared across her lips. "Hmm, I'm fine…," she replied and then gazed at the clock, it was almost time for dinner. "Oh no! I have to go, sorry, Sora!"

The brunette watched her leave, yet a question lingered in his mind, hauntingly, "Why are my questions always left, unanswered?"

'Because you have to find them out yourself, idiot,' Vanitas's voice lectured him as if it was the most obvious thing.

_"What do you think…? What do you think about the scratches on your drawers? What do you think about the puzzle piece? Those lips, they are identical to my doll's."_

The silhouette's words produced more questions in his mind. 'I gotta find clues...,' he thought.

...

The drop of temperature in his room sent a shiver to rush up his spine and allow goosebumps to form. The darkness poured out from all corners and engulfed his view. As the uncomfortable feeling crept up his body once again, he rushed to the wall and almost immediately lightened up the room. Lights were a total life saver!

What intrigued him more was the puzzle piece he had discovered in his top drawer, what did it mean? Cautiously, he reopened his drawer, only to see the puzzle piece resting on his bed. 'How did it get there? I don't remember putting it there...,' he thought, furrowing his brows in confusion.

The image of the lips were pulled into a tight frown, therefore, making Sora feel a little...upset, for a reason he could not really explain. He was the kind of person who would get engulfed into sadness if he saw someone else going through pain. His cerulean eyes lingered on the puzzle piece while he subconsciously flipped it over, only to read the word, 'toilet.'

His chocolate brows furrowed in confusion and his lips were pressed together into a straight line. His body was frozen on the spot in thought and he remained like that for a few minutes, until he turned on his heels and dashed towards the mentioned area of the Mansion, the toilet.

Upon arriving, the brunette noticed how ancient the washroom looked. The large mirror was stained, the sink no longer held onto the shine it once had and the walls were concealed with thick layers of dust and cobwebs. The chrome on the tap was peeling off and the water that flowed out was of a rusty colour which therefore, stained the sink.

A shiver ran up his spine. His blue eyes traveled around the dimness that loomed around and landed on piece of wood that was placed on the cleaner side of the washroom. Cautiously, he walked towards the piece and reached out to pick it up. As soon as he did, his eyes widened. It was extended from the image of the rosy lips he had seen previously. The piece showed a perfect, porcelain nose. Sora tucked the puzzle piece into his pocket and left the dark, dim and dusty room.

Almost immediately, the brunette was back in his room, sweat glistening down his sun-kissed skin despite the fact that the temperature had dropped and the world outside was concealed in blankets of thick snow. He stared at the first puzzle piece he had discovered and the one in his hand, however, before he decided to join the pieces, he flipped the one of the porcelain nose and read the word, 'hall'.

'So that's where my next stop is,' he sighed loudly and joined the two pieces without giving it a second thought.

"Sora, check the red door you saw earlier!" a female voice called out, it was the same voice as the silhouette's!

He swirled around in fear, only to see no one, yet, he still called out, "What?! Who are you?! What's your name?!"

"Just go!" the voice scolded, "and my name is...!"

Sora began to sprint, fortunately, it was late, **very** late, therefore, he did not have to worry about his uncle catching him. He was only trying to join the puzzle, he was not harming anyone, right?

As soon as he reached the crimson door he had seen earlier, he spotted a little gap right in the middle of it.

"You see the gap?" the voice questioned again.

"Yeah...," said Sora, breathlessly, resting his hands on his knees.

"As you continue to join the pieces of the puzzle, that gap will form into a keyhole."

The boy stared at the dark corner the voice was coming from, "Who are you? Are you the one who visited me last night?"

"Sora, get back to your room, your uncle's going there!"

"How'd you know my name?!" he cried, sweat trickling down his forehead.

'Dude move now or I'll make you move,' Vanitas's voice loomed through his mind.

However, it was a little too late, the sound of footsteps could be heard and the strained voice of Sora's old uncle called out, "Sora? Who were you talking to?"

The brunette's blood froze in his veins.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh what's gonna happen next? Only I know! :P It's pretty obvious who the girl is, don't you think? ;) Until next time, keep reviewing guys, thank youuuu! Sorry about any typing errors!**

**Bye!**


End file.
